


Search and Rescue

by angelOfhappiness



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angsty ish, F/M, Locus is mean, More rvb stories, Wash feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelOfhappiness/pseuds/angelOfhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're captured, Wash saves you, the feels are real.<br/>~<br/>A variation on the end of season 11, when Locus captures Wash, Donut, and Lopez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search and Rescue

When Wash heard Felix and Simmons yell for him to fall back, he had no idea that you were still out there. By the time he saw Locus standing over you, it was too late.  
Felix threw a grenade at the arch above them and the rocks came crashing down. Once the entrance had been blocked off, it was silent.  
Wash just sat in the dirt. In the same spot where he collapsed in relief when he though everyone had made it out.

You  
Day After 

The last thing you remember hearing was a grenade go off. The last thing you remember seeing was a man in dark green armor standing over you.  
Then everything just went black.  
~  
You woke up feeling very cold and very much in pain. Your head felt as if it were going to implode at any second. You rolled over on the concrete floor and took in your surroundings.  
The room was quite dark so you couldn't see much, other than what seemed like a closed door with a small amount of light peeking through around the frame.  
You tried to stand but was abruptly pulled back down by a chain around both of your ankles.  
'Well, fuck' you thought.  
You heard footsteps close by and within a few seconds, the door was thrown open. You immediately recognized the man that stepped through as the same one who had been standing over you in the canyon. You thought you remembered Felix saying something about his name being Locus.  
"So you're the asshole who's responsible for my headache" you said with a smug grin.  
~  
It was something that Wash had told you a while ago: never let your opponent see you broken or weak, it's what they feed off of. So you were planning on being the worst prisoner this guy had ever seen. If there was going to be an award for the most-obnoxious-and-happy-prisoner-in-the-entire-galaxy, you would surely be the recipient.  
~  
Locus responded by connecting his knee with your abdomen, which practically knocked every bit of air in your lungs out of you. He then grabbed you by the hair and pull you up so that you were what you was assuming eye level with him (due to his helmet being on you couldn't really tell). Then he threw you back down on the concrete floor and walked out, slamming the heavy door behind him.  
You let out a sigh of relief, then collapsed on the cold floor and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Wash  
Two Weeks After 

Wash hadn't slept since the incident. He has no idea what day it is or how long it's been since you were left behind. He thinks it's been at least three days. It has been two weeks. Tucker and Caboose keep telling him that he needs to eat and that he's no help to you if he dies of starvation. Wash doesn't listen though. All he ever hears is the grenade going off and the rocks falling. Over and over again. 

You  
Three Weeks After 

You awoke once more feeling very cold-but not because of the concrete, but because someone had thrown ice cold water on you. Yup. Ice-Fucking-Cold-Water.  
You were pulled to your feet and thrown into an uncomfortable chair. 'Well this is just fucking fabulous' you thought. A dark figure stepped in front of you and said something but you didn't hear what exactly it was.  
"Sorry didn't catch that. Mind repeating it once more?" you asked to whoever spoke in the first place. A fist met your jaw and you were thrown out of your chair. That figure picked you back up and restated what he said before - 'Tell me everything you know about the Reds and Blues'.  
"And if I don't?" you asked in the stupidest voice you could muster.  
Once again a fist met your face, but instead of hitting your jaw it collided with your temple and everything went black.  
This would continue for the next eight weeks. 

Wash  
Day Before Rescue 

"Washingtub! Washingtub! Get up! We found her! We found her!"  
Wash woke up to a bunch of screaming and with a massive headache. He rolled over in bed to see Caboose, Tucker, Grif, and Simmons standing over him.  
"What are you talking about?" Wash asks, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Wash we know where she is. We know where they have her. "Tucker says proudly.  
Wash suddenly realizes what he means and jumps out of bed.  
"Where? When are we going? Do they have a team put together yet?" Wash is almost shaking. He has waited over two months for any kind of data or information as to where you were.  
"They don't have a team yet and we're leaving as soon as we've got one. We thought you would wanna come with us." Grif says with a smirk.  
Twenty minutes later the five of them, along with a few subordinates, were on their way to where you being held. Wash only prayed they weren't too late. 

You  
Day of Rescue 

You had been broken, beaten, and otherwise defeated. Locus had destroyed you - mentally and physically. You had no clue as to how long you had been there, but you had just given up. You had thought they would come, you had thought Wash would come, you had thought a lot of things. You were just so tired. All you wanted to do was sleep.  
You had almost drifted off when an alarm sounded. Not even a minute later, Locus ran in and put a gun to your head. You swallowed hard and tried to push images of Wash out of your head. 

'Don't let them see you weak...Don't shown them that you've been beaten' 

But you just couldn't do it anymore. You knew this was it and there was no point in pretending anymore. So you took a deep breath and sobbed. You just sat on the cold floor with a gun to your head. You felt the gun push harder against your skull. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest.  
You could hear Wash calling your name.

'Wait...what? No. It's just another dream. He's not here. He's not coming. It's not real.' 

Locus immediately sent you flying across the room, causing your head connected with the wall. He then walked back over to you, picked you up and held you by your throat.  
You then saw the large steel door thrown open and you saw a figure step through.  
Locus let you go to attack the figure. When he did so, you toppled over and once again hit your head on the concrete floor. You laid there until you saw one of the figures fall over, dead.  
The remaining person practically fell down next to you. They gently grabbed one of your hands but you pushed them away in fear. You writhed away from the touch, putting all of your little remaining energy into getting away.  
"Please...it's me. Wash. Please just look at me" you heard and slowly opened your eyes and prayed that it was real this time.  
You saw Wash. He had taken his helmet off so you could see his blonde hair ruffled up. You saw his bright blue eyes filled with hurt and concern. You reached up and pressed your fingers against his cheek, just to make sure he was really there and not just another dream. You felt tears fill your eyes as you felt Wash's own tears fall onto your fingers. Before you could control them, more tears came. You reached up and wrapped your arms around Wash's neck, running your hand through his hair. You felt him burry his face into your neck as more tears fell from his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around you and held you close.  
"It's ok" you managed to say in between sobs.  
"I love you" Wash says pulling you closer.  
"I love you" you reply hugging him tighter. And at that moment you knew everything was going to be ok.


End file.
